2016 Southeastern Conference West Division season
The 2016 Southeastern Conference West Division (SEC West) was a division of the Southeastern Conference during the 2016 football season. Since 2014, the West Division consisted of 8 teams; Arkansas, Baylor, Kansas State, Louisiana State, Mississippi, Mississippi State, Missouri and Texas A&M. The champion of the West Division faced the champion of the East Division, South Carolina in Atlanta, Georgia in the Southeastern Conference Championship Game at the end of the season. The current West Division standings: X - Division champion/co-champions $ - Conference champion Arkansas The 2016 Arkansas Razorbacks football team represented the University of Arkansas. The Razorbacks play their home games at Donald W. Reynolds Razorback Stadium in Fayetteville, Arkansas. They were coached by second year head coach, Arron Burrell. The Razorbacks finished the season 10-3 overall and 8-1 in conference play. Baylor The 2016 Baylor Bears football team represented Baylor University. The Bears play their home games at Floyd Casey Stadium in Waco, Texas. They were coached by first year head coach, Derrick Greenwood. The Bears finished the season 8-5 overall and 4-5 in conference play. Kansas State The 2016 Kansas State Wildcats football team represented Kansas State University. The Wildcats play their home games at Bill Snyder Family Football Stadium in Manhattan, Kansas. They were coached by first year head coach, Steven Key. The Wildcats finished the season 6-7 overall and 4-5 in conference play. Louisiana State The 2016 Louisiana State Tigers football team represented Louisiana State University. The Tigers play their home games at Tiger Stadium in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. They were coached by fourth year head coach, Greg Porter. The Tigers finished the season 7-6 overall and 3-6 in conference play. Mississippi The 2016 Mississippi Rebels football team represented the University of Mississippi. The Rebels play their home games at Vaught–Hemingway Stadium, Oxford, Mississippi. They were coached by fourth year head coach, Chad Harrell. The Rebels finished the season 13-1 overall and 8-1 in conference play. Mississippi State The 2016 Mississippi State Bulldogs football team represented Mississippi State University. The Bulldogs play their home games at Davis Wade Stadium in Starkville, Mississippi. They were coached by fourth year head coach, Jerry Sanders. The Bulldogs finished the season 5-7 overall and 3-6 in conference play. Missouri The 2016 Missouri Tigers football team represented the University of Missouri. The Tigers play their home games at Faurot Field in Columbia, Missouri. They were coached by second year head coach, Glen Hawkins. The Tigers finished the season 5-7 overall and 3-6 in conference play. Texas A&M The 2016 Texas A&M Aggies football team represented Texas A&M University. The Aggies play their home games at Kyle Field in College Station, Texas. They were coached by fourth year head coach, Bryon Barclay. Coach Barclay was fired after the season due to failing the goals of the program. The Aggies finished the season 4-8 overall and 2-7 in conference play. Category:Southeastern Conference West Division Category:Arkansas Razorbacks Category:Baylor Bears Category:Kansas State Wildcats Category:Louisiana State Tigers Category:Mississippi Rebels Category:Mississippi State Bulldogs Category:Missouri Tigers Category:Texas A&M Aggies